A moonbeam in Hogwarts
by Moonz
Summary: Who is she, where did she come from and what dose she want? These questions filled the heads of many people when a girl whit pinkish hear appeared in Hogwarts. SMHP. I have made a few changes in chapter 1 and Chapter 2 FINALLY UP!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I really don't own any of these characters at least not jet …muhahahahaa…but anyway don't sue.**

Ok before I forget I really want reviews to see who ends up whit who. Oh and I've already started whit the second chapter but I won't be at home very often so I'm not sure when I'll finish it. Ow and if you don't review then I'll hunt you down and tickle you to insanity. Don't think I don't know where you live because I don't but I can find out and then I fly over. And you don't want me to spend my last money on you…believe me you don't!!!!

Ok I hope you like It and If something I said insulted you or you just didn't like it the know all of that was done by the uncaring monster inside of me. So happy reading D

**Chapter 1: A Girl **

A bright silver light erupted in the pitch black night. A swirling portal, a gate of time and space opened inside the old stone walls that had been there more then one life time. Through that portal that had suddenly appeared fell a girl that seemed 15-17 with reddish-pink hair.

"Ouch that hurt" she mumbled stroking her sore rear

"So where might I be"

she quietly whispered looking around. It seems that she had landed into a very large room whit 5 big tables. _'strange'_ she tough to her self _'its sure is large in of to be a castle so I must be in the right place'_ and then she saw it "oh my" it seamed that the sealing was…well it was like there wasn't a sealing cause there were the sealing should have been was a sky as black as the deepest and darkest pits of earth. Decorated with bright stars of all shapes and a enormous moon whit blinding silver light.

Finally taking her eyes of the incredible site she once more took a look around and then concentrated on herself. _'Hmm…my hairs different'_ she taught holding some hair in her hand. _'Oh well I guess it looks pretty ok…Pluto did say I might look a bit different but pink?! '_ shakingher head, her very long hair waiving around, she let go of her hair and looked at her clothes. I smile appeared on to her face making her look even more adorable then she already was.

It seamed that the girl was wearing a white, black and pink chequered skirt together with a black vest as well as long black high heels. Still smiling she started walking towards a large door at the end of the enormous hall. Cautiously the girl moved to the door and pushed it as hard as she could. Slowly the door opened and revealed an even bigger hallway

"And how the heck am I supposed to find the right way," she looks around sending deadly glares, "fine I'd better start walking maybe I'll find the cabinet before down…assuming this is the right place"

So the redhead started walking through the hallway, up some stairs, looking around to find some hints where to go or at least a sine of life or somebody to help her. _'damn this place seems totally died out, but it has enough magic to destroy the world…more then once'_ a smirk rouse onto her face as she tough that _'I feel the magic flowing through me, rising up, train to come out. Luckily I have enough experience whit it. And thank god I have most of my memories back and I surly won't miss that stupid clumsiness spell mother put on me. I know it she meant well but it was to good of a spell'_ still smirking and in her thoughts the redhead turned around the corner and seemed to bump into something. Falling onto her rear she gave a yelp of surprise. Looking at what she had just crashed into she saw nothing

"What the?"

still confused she saw a shoe and then it disappeared _'it's a'_

"I know your there" she said out loud "but don't worry I won't say anything about you if that what your worried about" taking moment of silence so the person under the invisibility coat would get the message

"Anyway I'm kind of lost and I would be very thankful if you'd tell me where can I find Albus Dumbledore" there was a long silence but finally a male voice said "He should be in his office. Just go strait, then down the stairs and left. You should see a statue of a griffin (M: don't remember if it really was a griffin or something else but yeah do bad :P ) If you know the password then you shouldn't have a problem."

"Ok tanks" she called while running off.

**Harry's POV **

Harry lied in bet waiting for the sounds that would insure him that his friends are a sleep. The black haired boy didn't have to wait too long cause in no time he started hearing snoring from the beds around and mumbling from Neville. As quietly as he could Harry took his invisibility cloak and slipped out of the room. Making no sound he quickly moved down to the common room and passed the Fat Lady like he had done so many times before. He took out the card that the twins had given him in the 3rd year in Hogwarts and checked if anybody was close. After that he stared to move towards the Room of Requirement. He had some steam he wanted to let out. Sirius disappearing, Dumbledore finally coming clear and all that pitying he was getting. It's enough to make anybody crazy. So he thought of going to the Room of Requirement and living out a little bit of his anger. He expected and hoped that he would feel better after a little anger burst. But what he didn't expect was to bump into a girl. A very lovely girl.

"What the?" came aconfused question

Still confused he noticed that the girl was looking strait at him '_she can't see me- can she'_ and then he noticed how the girls eyes grew larger and as he followed her beautiful reddish-brown eyes he noticed a little bit of his leg was left out of the coat. Quickly he covered the spot but it was too late she had already noticed it.

"I know your there" she said out loud "but don't worry I won't say anything about you if that what your worried about" she was quiet for a minute but to Harry it seemed like a life time

"Anyway I'm kind of lost and I would be very thankful if you'd tell me where can I find Albus Dumbledore" the redhead pleaded. Harry was stunned and didn't know what to say. But finally he got his voice back and answered without thought "He should be in his office. Just go strait, then down the stairs and left. You should see a statue of a griffin. If you know the password then you shouldn't have a problem."

"Ok tanks" said the girl happily and ran of.

'_What?!'_ even more confused he just watched the girl run of. Shaking his head a smile appeared on his face and as he started to go his own way Harry didn't feel the need to go and let his anger out. Instead Harry felt tired and so he dissuaded to just turn around and go back to his room and sleep.

While Harry was on his way to the common room ran our little friend throw the halls of Hogwarts. Looking around she noticed something she hadn't noticed before. Namely the pictures! Finally stopping to take a better look she walked to the closest picture and examined it. "Ok this is spooky" she whispered still in disbelief. _'but why not if there are invisibility cloaks then why not sleeping pictures' _Shaking her head she dashed of to find Dumbledore's office.

**# Near the statue of a griffin #**

"Ok this place is tooooo damn big" tears beginning to form in her darkcrimson eyes "Hell guess I'm lost again, just damn grate" cursing she looked around but not seeing the statue. "You know a map whit 'You are here' and 'You need to be here' would be very helpful right now" she murmured furiously. Just then two green eyes appeared in the shadows scaring the hell out of the redhead _' st, st, st and I cant transform' _Slowly the eyes moved closer and finally coming out of the shadows reviling a cat. _'Oh its only a kitty'_ she thought while moving closer and picking the cat up "Do you know what a scare you gave me" she asked patting the cat "Well I doubt that you would know where the office of Dumbledore would be" she laughed. But to her surprise the purring cat jumped out of her hands and ran behind a corner. "Guess I'm alone again" just then the cat appeared again waiting for the girl to fallow. "Don't tell me you do know where the office is" she asked following the cat. And just as she had turned the corner she saw them. Two griffin statues "oh this must be the place tanks kitty" but the cat was gone. "Oh well tanks any way" and she rushed off towards the two statues. As she came closer she remembered that the guy had said something about a password. _'Bet that's the paper Setsuna gave me'_ Thinking that she took of her red backpack and opened a little compartment taking out a piece of paper. After reading it she chuckled a bit and said out loud "chocolate ship cookies" and the area between the statues opened slowly revealing a stairway. Taking two steps at a time she ran up finding a wooden door she opened it and steps into a dark room. Taking a closer look she saw pictures and a lot of doodads and thingamajigs. And near the desk she saw a fiery bird sleeping. I correct my self. A bird that had slept but now was watching her. Suddenly giving out melodic sound the bird went back to sleep. A bit surprised the girl's eyebrow rows.

"Serenity" came a sleepy but still amused voce from the left. And as Serenity turned around she saw that a part of the wall had disappeared and instead there was a doorway whit an old man standing in it.

"Albus Dumbledore?"

"Princess Serenity I presume"

"Aka Usagi Tsukino " she smiled and sat on a chair that had appeared after Dumbledore had waived his wand.

"To be honest I wasn't expecting you right now" He said taking a seat across Usagi

"You were expecting me?"

"Ah yes Setsuna Meiou, a very interesting woman if I may say so, was so kind as to inform me of your coming here " he gave out a tired chuckle and kept his eyes on Usagi

„So I guess you'll be going to our school?"

"I guess so" she smiled " I just hope Setsuna has taken care of all the paper work"

"Well taking it is Setsuna I'm pretty certain everything is done"

"Yes and how much has she told you about all of this"

"Not much, not much" shaking his head he continued "all I know is that you wanted to come here and help us in the battle"

"Ow is that what she told you" seeing his surprised face she continued "you see she told me that my fathers world needs you so you have to leave NOW…"

**Flash back**

(A/N: I'm doing it on anime bases.)

Chaos defeated, StarLights gone, scouts resting, Mamoru taking care of his business in America (his is still in Japan thought), everybody happy…except Usagi Tsukino. Just two days ago she had broken up whit her long time friend and boyfriend Mamoru. That in fact hadn't been so hard, seeing that they both thought it was for the best. But her friends…now they didn't take that as well as she thought they would.

Now siting here alone in her room, a night of crying behind her she quietly mourned her unborn daughter.

"Hime-sama" called a silky voice from the shadows.

"What?!" jumping out of bed Usagi looked around for the source of the sound _'It cant be an enemy, can it'_.

"Hime-sama"

'_Is sounds like'_ "Pluto is that you," the girl asked still looking around "Where are you?"

"Close your eyes hime-sama and you'll see me"

Obediently the young girl did as she was told and closed her beautiful blue eyes. As soon as she had done that Usage's whole body was taken over by coldness, like jumping into a pool of ice cold water. But as soon as the sensation had taken her over it was gone.

"You can open your eyes now hime-sama"

"You know Setsuna you could have just called if you wanted to talk" smiled the little blond seeing her friend and guardian standing there before her. And as usual Usagi taking in her roll of a carefree girl hoping that the oldest senshi would buy it.

"I didn't bring you here for a friendly chat Usagi," came a sudden reply from the older green haired woman.

"What no tea and cookies!! That cruel!!" laughed the young princess ignoring her companions seriousness "You know Setsuna if you don't loosen up you'll have a breakdown soon" Usagi quickly added seeing that the woman wasn't in a kidding mood.

"Usagi listen, theirs something I have to tell you…something about your mother…and father" the words were said in a whisper but Usagi herd every word like she had shouted them.

"My father…"

**# A while later #**

"Now do you understand why you have to go?" asked the green haired woman.

"No, but I understand that I have to save him…but I cant believe I never thought about him…never" the blond shook her head in denial.

"I told you it was a spell, believe me it was for your own good."

"You should have told me, it wasn't fair, how could you, my father and you didn't tell me" Usagi just couldn't believe it. Abruptly she rose from her chair that had appeared from the nothingness that surrounded the gate of time.

"You said he's in danger, but what if his already dead, what if I cant save him." tears appeared in her dark blue eyes. "You talk about spells and wands, but I don't remember anything. How and why do I fight against this enemy that I have no knowledge of. And alone…You know I can't do this alone. I really want to help father but if I can't transform then I'm useless" tears where now poring freely down her cheeks.

Taking few steps Setsuna pulled Usagi closer hugging her like a loving mother.

"Shss…everything is going to be ok. And you won't be alone. And princess don't you ever think your useless cause your not. You don't need to transform and you'll remember everything in time. But now you have to go." whit these words she pushed a still sobbing Usagi throe the Gate of Time.

"Good luck my princess"

**End of flash back**

'_Not that I wanted to stay' _and for a moment her ah so pretty face turned sad. But just for a short moment then the teenage princess hid her feelings quickly. Although not quite quick enough for Albus Dumbledore.

"My dear is there something you'd like to tell me" he asked eyes filled whit pure concern.

'_He wouldn't understand but…'_ "tell me ee…."

"Just call me professor my dear"

"Ok…professor how much has Setsuna told you or how much do you know about me"

"Well I know the story of your parents. How they met and fell in love and her decision to leave her dimension and come here whit your father. Then she got pregnant and at the same time Voldemort gained power." Taking a moment to think he carried on "Then your father asked Setsuna aka Sailor Pluto to take Serenity back to her world and of course your mother Serenity was against it. But seeing as her mother, your grandmother was dying she finally agreed reluctantly. Thanks to Pluto and some magic they were able to communicate. We all saw you as a new-born"

"You all?"

"Oh yes you don't know" he smiled a sad smile "by we I menthe me, your father and your fathers friends who are also your godfathers"

"I didn't know I had a godfather not to mention having two of them " sadness fell once again over the young girl. Only this time it staid there "pleas continue professor" she now asked her voce filled whit pane that made Dumbledore's hart hurt and mentally he made a promise to do anything so that the girl wouldn't feel anymore pain then she already had. _'Poor girl bye that little info that Setsuna had shared I got the picture that her life anything else then carefree. So young but already seen so much death. Poor little thing'_ whit these thoughts he continued his story "Well sadly you have only one godfather…the war has taken many victims. If it weren't for your mother who sent Setsuna here asking to name another person as godfather if anything should happen… But now where were we?" Dumbledore tried to remember as he took of his half-moon glasses and sighted "Ah yes we saw your birth. I presume you had light hair in your mothers dimension, you do look just like her"

"Yes I was blond but it seems that in this dimension I'm a redhead"

"Pinkish like your mother"

"Ok pinkish" she giggled in return

"Anyway that's about all I know cause after that we couldn't communicate"

"Oh that's not very much" she stated in shock

"I'm all ears" As a suspicious smile crept onto Dumbledore's lips.

"Oh I guess. Well after the communication stopped I lived for about 16 years" Usagi began paying no attention to the professors raised eyebrow "so when I was 16 years old a war erupted between the Moon and Earth Kingdom. I, my fiancée and my guardians and friends were killed. Mother used the Imperial Silver Crystal and banished the evil. Whit her last breath she sent us to be reborn in the future and a 1000 years later I was born into the Tsukino family. There I lived 14 years as a normal girl…who has a clumsiness spell on her" making a stop Usagi looked up at her new professor to see his reaction. To her surprise the professor was smiling a sad smile "your mother was exceedingly good whit that spell" and then his whole attitude changed and eyes that usually were filled whit joy were now sad and filled whit compaction. It seemed like the years had finally cached up whit him as he sat there and thought of the beautiful and kind young girl that had appeared from now ware almost 20 years ago.

"Professor I'm …."

"Oh no…pleas continue"

"OK…" Usagi looked at the professor whit compassion _'He has such a good hart. I know I can thrust him with my life'_ "so when I was 14 I met a black talking cat named Luna. "

**Flash back**

A young blond girl whit two odangos picks up a black cat that some kid had teased. She notices a bandage and removes it revealing a crescent moon on the cats forehead. Quickly the black cat jumped out of her lap and onto a car. Steering they stood there for a minute till the school bell rang and our little odango girl ran of yelling something about being late and a bucket of water.

**End of flash back**

"She gave me a pendant and so Usagi Tsukino became Sailor Moon. In these years I found my old & new friends. To be exact my 8 guardians and friends the Sailor Scouts. I have defeated many enemies made new friends and seen my prophesy future that now will never come through…..Oh yeah my last enemy was Chaos and by defeating and sealing it away I assured peace in my dimension for another 1000 years or more" Usagi's last words were barely hearable. She now sat there, eyes down trying to keep the tires from coming. _'I'm a murderer…shell never…'_ And as much as she tried to keep the tires away…she couldn't.

Warm hands embraced her pulling her closer to him "shh…Its ok shh...just let it all out" there they sat for about a half an hover until Usagi's had no more tires to cry.

"Now my dear is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

Usagi didn't move "_'whit my life'_ she thought and a quiet voice filled whit pain and discuss (to Dumbledore's surprise) was herd.

"You have to understand that as the princess of the Moon I have a prophesy future. I'm supposed to become Neo Queen Serenity ruler of Crystal Tokyo. There I'm married to my moon fiancé Endymion. And, and we have a daughter Little Lady my little Chibi-Usa. But…"

"Yes…" Dumbledore asked quietly at the same time stroking her long pinkish-red hair.

"I, I'm, I mean. You see in the Silver Millennium I loved Endymion whit all of my hart. And now I love him too…but as a friend and vice-versa. So we broke up and erased our future. Killing Chibi-Usa!"

**Flash back **

A young man in his early 20is whit dark hear that falls into his face is sitting in a black lather armchair and is listening to some Beethoven.

"Mamoru" came a quiet voice from the doorway.

"Ah Usako what a pleasant surprise" he said walking to Usagi his dark blue eyes filled whit more concern then joy. Swiftly he pulled her into his embrace. Looking down into her baby blue eyes a smile emerged onto his face as he brushed away a lock of golden here that had fallen out of her usual hair-do.

"Mamoru I came to talk" she said pulling herself out of his arms. Her usually kind and happy eyes were now serious.

"I see, well sit down" He said as his voice gained a more serious note. Bout of them sat behind a table opposite of each other. "So?" Mamoru asked crossing his arms and looking strait at Usagi.

"When I defeated Chaos I got a vision right" Her eyes flashed as she remembered that shock as a sudden pain had taken over her body and pictures ran through her head.

"Of our future yes" he said remembering exactly how the beautiful girl in front of him had fallen down screaming in pain.

"Did you see it…I was in your arms at that moment" Both her voice and her eyes were now ice cold. "Cause I saw the shock in your eyes, the same disbelief, the same realisation, the same anger and sadness. I know you saw it and, and I know that you feel the same as I. It's the only way. We would be doing the right thing, wouldn't we?"

"Yea I think it would be the best thing to do. I don't want us to turn out like that and well you saw it."

"Yes, Mamo-chan you do know I love you just…"

"I love you too I'm sure that I'm speaking for the both of us when I say 'as a friend'" He stood up and walked to a now crying Usagi and took her into hi arms as tears covered his cheeks.

"I'll be returning to America and I'll always be there for you we are still friends." There they sat crying and morning there daughter that will never be born.

**End of flash back**

Again tires started to poor down her cheeks as she remembered it.

"They all thought I killed her and there right. My decision, my egoism was the cause. However they didn't have all their memories back…and the ability to see visions beyond time. They didn't know that it would have been a disaster of a marriage and that Chibi-Usa would have been so unhappy and sad. They didn't understand. They didn't even try to understand. Oh yes they forgave me but they never forgot and didn't let me forget. Every time one of them looked at me I could see and feel accusations 'How could you' and the worst part was that they were right it is my fault that she will never be born…I killed her… before she was even born!!!" Having no more tires to cry she just sat there whit no emotions.

"Oh little one," He began hashing her like a little babe _'I wish I could take all her pain away, but I cant'_ "Listen to me…theirs always more then one way to get somewhere. And the future is so unstable that you can't predict what exactly will happen. And who knows maybe this is how it actually went, maybe you'll get back together whit that …Endymion guy"

"No its over whit Endy…forever"

"Dearest forever is a very long time and you know theirs always the possibility that maybe somebody else will be Chibi-Usa's father…that is possible"

"I guess…thank you professor" a weak smile decorated her face.

"Now little princess I think you should go and sleep. And I have to send a owl to your godfather so he would come and pick you up in London"

"Professor?"

"Yes ?"

"I taught my father would come after me. I just cant wait to see him. You know I don't know anything about him. Setsuna didn't have the time" she smirked when those words came out of her mouth "to tell me about him. I so want to see him, the way he looks, walks, talks, smiles…"

She couldn't finish her talk as Dumbledore had pulled her even closer.

"He was tall with black hair and blue eyes whit a confident walk like he could rule the world. His smile oh his smile was so wide he just loved to laugh and play jokes. He was also a great man, loyal friend and loved you whit his hole hart and never stopped thinking about you. My darling I so sorry but Sirius died in a fight to save Harry his godson I'm so sorry for it was my fault… "

Serenity's eyes grew wide in shock _'No' _The small rabbit would of cried but her red end puffy eyes weren't capable of it

"No…no…NO…its impossible I'm here to help him he can't be dead NO!! NO!!!" Usagi cried out and ripped her self out oh the old mans hands and looked at him. The sight broke her hart. In front of her sat the old man head down eyes closed. His face was showing the pain he felt. Waives of sadness and guilt ran through the young princess _'Dumbledore loved him so much and blames himself for fathers death, how selfish of me to think only about my self and my pain when others are suffering just as much'_ And to Dumbledore's surprise she bent down and hugged him thigh. He looked up and met her crimson eyes

"You cared for him" she whispered looking at him whit her tender eyes

"It was m" But his word were stopped wither gentle finger.

"I am absolutely sure you did everything you had and could do" whit those word she embraced him while his arms once again closed around her. Hiding her face in his elbow her eyes, that weren't capable of it, filled once again whit tears and Dumbledore stroking her back let his own tears fall freely. So they stayed there morning a father and a friend.

When they had finally let out all of their pain they stood up and Dumbledore conjured up some handkerchiefs for the young girl. Who gave her tanks with a cried out voice and a weak smile.

"So I'll be meeting may godfather tomorrow I cant wait" Usagi whispered while dabbing her puffy eyes.

"Yes he is a good man who loved Sirius and has loved you from the first and last time we saw you as a new-born. You will meat him tomorrow so I think it would be best for you to get some rest now." He waived his wand and a door appeared behind Usagi.

The young princess nodded in response and started walking towards it but stopped.

"Professor how will I get to London to meet him?"

"Whit Hogwarts train and Remus Lupin will be waiting for you at the station."

"I see well good night then"

"Good night my dear miss Black-Moon"

Moonz says/explains:

Ok first of- I know Serena/Usagi/Bunny who was Princess Serenity from the Silver Millennium, now is Pretty Solder Sailor Moon and will become Neo Queen Serenity ruler of Crystal Tokyo ( wow isn't she busy) isn't her self. At lest her personality isn't exactly the original. Ok see the thing is (If someone didn't understand) that Serena has gone throw some very hard times and is still blaming herself for Chibi-Usa. Plus the fact that she has got back her princess memories. And she wasn't that big of a cry baby back then, she was actually smart and graceful. So she kind of isn't her self…at least now. Wow I', happy I got that out.(again)

Hmm…the second thing is HELP

I really need help, you see this is the first fic I've ever written or tried to writ and I don't know who to pair whit who.

Ok I think I'm going to leave Ginny whit Dean so don't touch them. But Serena is totally free.

And her Lucky cavaliers can be:

Serena –Harry maybe love but I can leave them as very good friends

Serena –Malfoy. Hate? Ore love/hate but I don't know how well I can make the love/hate relationship

Ah and then there is Hermione. So Ron or not Ron.

Ah and Luna! Ho will she end up whit muhahahahaa evil glare

Oh and I wanted to ask do you want me to bring the scouts here. It wouldn't change the outcome very much…I think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here making up bad stories. I also don't own the characters of Harry Potter cause they actually belong to J.K Rowling. And I'm not her…at least I think I'm not…no yeah I'm pretty certain I'm not, otherwise I would be in England writing the next book not playing around whit badly written fanfics.**

**Chapter 2: **

**Serena's Bedroom, Night **

As Serena entered the room she saw a dreamy canopy bed whit colours of the four Hogwarts houses. **"**Wow not bad**"** she said to herself walking to the bed to see if it is as soft as it seems. Indeed it was **"**Ahhh bed**"** she sighted sleepily **"**I'm sooo sleepy, but first a shower**"** talking of her vest revealing a light pink tank top she sat on to the edge of the bed and took of her high heels. Quickly she moved to the door of the bathroom and entered.

Almost half an hour later the door to the bathroom opened letting out a cloud of steam.** "**Now that was goooood**" **she cried out and giggled, for a moment returning to her old self. **"**Bed, bed, bed, bed, BED!!!!!!!!**"** happily she skipped to the enormous bed. Getting ready to jump into a cloud of softness she noticed a lump in it **"**wäääää**" **Serena cried out as she tried to stop herself from jumping. Sadly it didn't work out that well. **"**au**"** she mumbled lying there head on the ground and butt in the sky. Slowly she gathered herself from the ground and crawled to the bed. Peeking she saw the little lump moving. Like spy she tiptoed closer taking one of her boot she held it over the lump and pulled of the cover.

"Luna?!**"**

Would you believe it, there in her bed was a little black cat. Well a kitty to be exact.

A still surprised Serena sat near the small kitty-cat and started stroking her.

"Silly me your to young to be my all knowing Luna," she whispered eyeing the black bundle of fur that was now on her palms burring in delight, " but you do look like her, Luna I mean, especially your eyes."

The young witch looked closely at the black cat in her arms. And as she examined her, because yes the kitty was a she, Serena noticed that her fur was as black as the night without a trace of with, grey or any other colour. Serena sighted sadly, the kitty really was a total copy of Luna just without the crescent moon on her forehead.

"Well seeing that you look just like her, I don't think Luna would mind you as her name carrier," her smile grew bigger as the kitten yawned sleepily, "your right my Chibi-Luna we should turn in for the night. Tomorrow will be a big day and this night" sadness surrounded her hart as she finished weakly "has worn me out."

Butting Chibi-Luna on one of the pillows, she climbed into bed and was a sleep before her head had touched her own pillow. So therefor she didn't see two golden eyes looking at her whit love, pity, sadness and knowledge.

**The next morning in Hogwarts **

**Harry's POv**

Harry awoke whit a growl. The night had been to short and he had had the weirdest dream. But the thing was it had been so realistic. _**'**Maybe it was**'** _he thought. Brushing his hand through the thick black messy patch of here. He reached out and grabbed his glasses thinking _**'**I know I went out last night and that means the girls for real. But who was she and what was she doing running around Hogwarts in the middle of the night. And she wanted to see Dumbledore…maybe something whit the order? No she was too young and a member would know the way to Dumbledore. Anyway if she knows Dumbledore then why didn't she use floo net? And if she didn't use floo then how did she get here. You can't appear and I'm sure she didn't come from out side. Actually she seemed to come from the Great hall**'**_his thought when suddenly interrupted by Ron's voice

"Hey Harry my mate are you going to wake up or not, we will have to leave soon so if you want some food you'd better hurry!**"** pushing away the thought about the unknown girl Harry slowly got out of bed and put on his robe. Taking a quick look in the mirror Harry felt a pain go through him and leaving only sadness. Taking no notice to it Harry ran down the stairs. Reaching the common room Harry saw Neville searching something under a couch.

"Morning Neville did you loose Trevor?**"**

"Morning Harry, no Trevor's in my room I just lost our DA coin**," **said the boy opening his palm he showed the coin to Harry. **"**It fell under the couch**" **Smiling shyly he asked **"**But why are you still here and not in the Great Hall, I just saw Ron and the others leave**"**

"Yeah I slept in, so want to go together**," **he asked making his way out of the common room. **"**Yeah sure**" **the blond replied.

**Great Hall **

As Neville and Harry walked in many eyes followed them. Harry didn't know what Dumbledore had said last night because he hadn't attended dinner. But he guessed it was something about him, because almost everybody was now watching him in curiosity or in hatred like Malfoy. And then there was Luna who didn't even notice him coming in. A faint smile decorated the corners of his mouth _**'**That girl, I think I should get to know her better**'**_

"Harry, Neville here**" **came Hermione's voice pulling Harry out of his thoughts. Taking his seat next to Ron he took a piece of toast and started eating.

"So Harry what did you do last night?**" **asked Hermione whit badly hidden worry.

"What?**"** almost choking his food Harry asked looking wide eyed at his long time good friend Hermione who was now looking at him eyes filled whit her normal seriousness and a little bit of sadness and…pity. Always pity **"**What do you mean?**"**

"Ah Harry we have known you for so long now and you never sleep in, except when you have been out the night before…so where were you?**"**

"Yeah old chap cant hide anything from us**" **Ron added at the same time sending Hermione a 'you just couldn't keep quiet' look.

"Ok I was out last night**" **started Harry accepting his defeat. _**'**Should I tell them about that girl?**'**_ but something deep inside yelled _**'**No no don't tell, let it be our secret.**'**_** "**I just wanted to be alone, so I went for a walk…that's all**" **glances filled whit pity where surrounding him and his mind just yelled** _'_**_Stop it, STOP, I don't need your pity, I don't want your pity, I can't stand your pity, just leave me be, It would be better for both of us!!!!**'**_ And that was the actual thing that was bothering him. Yes he mourned Sirius and blamed himself, but the thing that bothered him deep inside was that he would have to become a murderer or be killed. How can he look strait into his friend's eyes knowing that someday he will kill and enjoy it? Yes enjoy it; love the revenge, seeing him in pain, suffering for what he had done to his godfather. Anger and hate the two things that eat you up from the inside where having a feast.

"Oh Harry I**" **but she couldn't finish her sentence, turning her face away Hermione wiped away tears that where streaming down her cheeks. Quietness all around, nobody looked at him instead they where watching there plates or the sealing, even Ron his best friend didn't dear to look at him.

"I think I've had enough food**" **standing up Harry left the hall glances filled whit curiosity, pity and…hatred following him. But did he care…no, did it bother him…no, but did it hurt him…yes like hell.

**Serena's bedroom, morning **

A few sunrays that had snaked pass the dark blue curtains had awoken mini Luna from her sleep. Feeling bored and hungry she decided to wake up her sleeping companion. Putting her wet nose against Serena's cheek the Chibi purred sweetly.

"I'm up, I'm up" came a sleepy answer. Automatically she reached out her hand and scratched the purring kitty-cat. "So morning baby" she joked and bulled her closer "bet you're hungry"

**# 30 minutes later # **

Serena had taken a...well not such a quick shower and now sat in front of a large table mirror, brushing her overly long light pinkish hare. "Should I do my odangos or maybe leave them loose and do a bow like Minako. Hey Chibi what do you think?" opening one of her golden coloured eyes the feline sneezed and curled back to sleep. "Thanks a lot" The redhead laughed "but I do think a change in looks would do me good, but what to do?" Slowly brushing her here Serena looked at her self in the mirror. Her long light pinkish hare flowing all around her. Her dark brown, almost red eyes looked back at herself in great curiosity. They looked at her creamy skin, her new clothes. As remembering her fingers touched her forehead where usually a golden crescent moon would be. "Chibi I'm scared! I don't know what they want from me and the Ginzuishou. Setsuna said I have to help father but how…what to do." Noticing a note of fear in her voice Luna climbed into her lap and rubbed her head against Serena's arm. "At least you're here"

**#Another 30 minutes later #**

Walking through the door Serena entered Dumbledore's office Chibi half a sleep on her shoulder. She had dissuaded to stay with her normal odangos, thinking the image change can wait. As she walked forward the door behind her closed and vanished in a quiet puff. Trying not to let that bother her she walked on just a bit more nervous then before. _'What the heck am I worrying about. Just like in school'_ smiling softly she walked further. Finally she noticed the professor who was sitting behind his desk and thinking.

"Morning professor"

"Ah Miss Black-Moon your up" he smiled weakly still half in his own thoughts. Not looking at her Dumbledore waived his wand making some sandwiches appear. "Pleas eat the train will be leaving in a few hours"

"Mm…professor is something wrong?" Serena asked. She had noticed that something else besides her fathers death was bothering the professor even when he had comforted her last night. Well maybe bothering wasn't the right word. More like eating him, causing him pain, making him look even older as he was. And he was really, really old maybe as old as Pluto…only Pluto still had her youth.

"As you know these are harsh times, Voldemort is back and young Harry…well young harry is more then angry with me…with good reason." Looking up he noticed the small kitten on her shoulder. This surprised the professor as he looked at Usagi in confusion.

"Ah yes I wanted to thank you for Chibi-Luna, that what I named her" the redhead smiled

"Thank me? But I have not given you this kitten."

'_Who then? Seems that this Luna is as big of a mystery as the original_" Oh well no matter she's mine now" answered Usagi still smiled while taking one of the sandwiches. "Professor there is something I need to tell you. Namely I'm afraid that I am not much help right now seeing that the Ginzuishou is not in my possession at the moment. I'm slowly starting to remember things from the your world mostly spells but…"

"Ah well it seems that Sailor Pluto thinks other wise I found this in the folder containing your papers for our school" that said Dumbledore gave her a small parchment.

_Dear Albus _

_Finally Serenity has returned to your world so pleas take good care of her. I know these are hard times for her, you, Remus and of course young Harry and all the others who cared for Sirius including myself. But do not lose hope for that is the worst thing anybody could do. And although my hime-sama may not see strong to you do not underestimate her for she holds the power of the universe within her hart. _

_And as her memories return hime-sama will become a great witch just like her mother if not greater. I advise you to look after her because at first her magic might be to strong for her to control and she will need your advice. And last I ask of you to inform her of these things. For as I am sure that she will remember everything, she might underestimate her powers, when using a wand. _

_Pleas take care of her for I can not _

_Setsuna Meiou_

"Oh and why didn't she write me such a letter?" puffed the rabbit while pouting her lips. Seeing this, the old professor couldn't resist a smile _'she's so innocent' _

"Setsuna probably thought it best if I tell you this face to face so that you would understand the enormous risk of not controlling your powers. You'll have to practise a lot so you wouldn't hurt anybody, unintentionally of course."

Usagi could see that behind his half-moon glasses the professor's eyes were serious so she nodded and promised to take this seriously.

"Good, now hear are some papers that Setsuna left"

Taking the folder the redhead opened it and there on the first page stood: **_Serenity Black-Moon _**

"Oh I had forgotten about my name"

"Yes your father and mother had dissuaded to continue the Lunarian tradition of naming there daughters Serenity and to escape mixing you two up they called you Serena for short" while saying this, his eyes turned glassy, like remembering something from a long time before.

'_Serena' _she smiled _'Serenity Black-Moon no Serena Black-Moon' _and her smile widened "I like it, I like it a lot so from now on I am Serena Black-Moon"

"Yes it sounds wonderful just right but its seems its about time to leave for the train and Remus will be waiting for you in London to take you to….well actually there is a open question on where you'd like to live?"

"Well a house with a roof would be grand" the rabbit joked at the same time stroking the sleeping kitty.

Dumbledore just shook his head a small smirk decorating his lips "I actually meant in wish of your fathers two houses would you rather live?"

"Tow houses?" the question was thrown back.

"Well the family house of Black which is now yours seeing that you're the only Black left. The problem with this is that its being used as our headquarter for 'The Order Of The Phoenix'. And right now it would be better if everybody didn't know who you were."

"Ow I see"

"The second house is a manor and has a much happier past and hopefully a future. Namely it's the house your parents bought when they got married. The place where they wanted to live as a happy family and raise their beautiful baby."

"I don't see the problem you can use the Black house and I'll take Black-Moon manor" it was so logical that it maid her wonder why ever did Dumbledore even suggests the Black house. _'Like I would ever want to live in a house that my father had hated so much' _her crimson eyes grew wide _'dad, I remember, he hated that place but why?'_ Serena didn't know the answer but she suddenly felt cold and empty _'dad'_

**Flash back**

A 10 year old bunny was running around a fountain.

"Serena stop fooling around you still have studding to do" came a soft but strict voice.

"But mamma it's so boring I don't like it at all" the chibi pouted flopping down. Seeing this, her 'mamma' as she call her, came and sat down next to her sulking daughter.

"Why is it boring?" she asked in her calm voice bulling the little bunny into her arms.

"Because I have to memorise spells and hand movements that I wont be able to use"

"And why do you think that you wont be able to use them?"

"Cause we don't have wand's mamma" little Serena answered in a 'duh' voice which made her mother laugh.

"Honey bunny if you don't have a wand now doesn't mean you wont have one someday. When I was your age I didn't have a wand to but now I do, don't I."

"Mamma…" her daughter whispered, "how did you get your wand?"

"Serena you already know the story" Queen Serenity smiled, stoking her daughters golden hair.

"Pleas tell me mamma" the girl begged "I want to hear about daddy."

Smiling her mother started to tell the story

"A long time ago there was a young princess Serenity who didn't listen to her mother and played around whit Sailor Pluto's time wand. But toying whit Pluto's wand isn't a smart thing to do and so the small girl accidentally opened a portal between dimensions and fell into it."

"Your so silly mamma" the small rabbit giggled in her mothers arms.

"Anyway she fell into it and when she fell out of the portal. She landed whit a big pang on top of a gorgeous boy."

The queen stopped for a moment and smiled happily listening to her child's giggles.

"The gorgeous boy was daddy, right"

"Yes sweetie it was daddy and as you know it was love from the first sight. From that day me and dad were inseparable and even your grandmother understood it and let me live in the wizards world. After that the first ting I had to do if I wanted to live there was to get a wand. And so I went to Ollivander's and he searched out the wand made for me."

"Willow tree and unicorn hear, nine inches, flexible" the small one dictated happily

"Now if you know that then why did you ask for the story"

"So you'd tell me about dad" quieting for a moment asked " mamma why don't you talk about daddies parents?"

The question shocked the young mother but she answered seriously "Because your father and his parents didn't get a long"

"Were they mad a dad?"

"Yes you could say that"

"Did he do something bad?"

"No but you see dad's father and mother didn't" she hesitated "well they didn't treat him very well and daddy was very mad and sad about that" she whispered the last words.

"And they didn't make up?" Serena asked her baby blue eyes filled whit worry.

"No they didn't make up. For that Sirius hated them to much. "

"Then I hate them to" the chibi said whit determination.

"Me to honey bunny, me to…"

**End of flash back**

Serena was shocked for the memories came so fast. She remembered her classes, her mother _'mamma' _she remembered so much. _'How can it be I thought that I already had the bigger part of my memories'. _But she was torn away from her trip down memory lain.

"Well since this is settled we should start moving the train will leave soon." Dumbledore stood up and so did Serena. Leaving the office Serena was still lost in her memories _'how could I forget?'_

"**Hey there!! First I'd like to congratulate you for making it this far. But don't stop reading just yet, I still have my blabbering to do smiles stupidly ****Oh and I'd like to thank **

**Kira Vorhees / A.n.K**- yeah I think so to

**setsuna-3000**- thanks D

**PrincessSerenaXavior** -sry about my not so fast update

**Saiyajin-Neko**- I'll think about it

And my biggest tanks goes to **EnuNR-zerowho** gave me the right push, tanks a lot D

**And now the paring:**

**Ok so far it's**

**Harry/Serena: 2 (my favorites)**

**Draco/Serena: 1 **

**Harry/Hermione: 1 **

**And Ron/Lavender 1**


End file.
